


Wygnanie

by Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 15:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu/pseuds/Krolewskie_Archiwa_Canterlotu
Summary: Sunset Shimmer, niegdyś roszczeniowa i wredna, jest żywym dowodem na to, że ludzie mogą się zmienić. Gdy dowiaduje się, że Dazzlings mają zostać wyrzucone z Liceum Canterlot za swoje postępki, postanawia zrozumieć ich przeszłość i ocalić przyszłość.Wierzy, że warto, nawet gdyby zdołała pomóc tylko jednej z nich.





	Wygnanie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Expulsion](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/461528) by Prane. 



> Tłumaczenie: Lyokoheros  
> Korekta: Cinram, Midday Shine  
> Prereading: Night Sky

– Nie może pani tego zrobić!

Ten wybuch był gwałtowny, zabarwiony nutą świętego oburzenia, ale z pewnością spodziewany. Właściwie to zwykło się zdarzać, gdy tylko miała oddać się swoim codziennym nawykom, zupełnie jakby uczniowie celowo wpraszali się do jej gabinetu w takich chwilach. Była gotowa im pomóc, oczywiście, ale czasem ich problemy można by łatwo rozwiązać bez jej udziału. Czasem wystarczyły łyżeczka dobrej woli, kapka wzajemnego zrozumienia i szczery uśmiech czy dwa.

Bycie dyrektorem jednej z najbardziej prestiżowych placówek edukacyjnych w mieście było niekończącą się jazdą bez trzymanki po wyboistej drodze pełnej problemów i wybryków przechodzących ludzkie pojęcie. Tym razem uczennica zdawała się mówić jej, co może, a czego nie może robić.

Celestia odłożyła kubek nietkniętej jeszcze herbaty na biurko. To będzie zabawne.

– Sunset Shimmer – powitała intruzkę. – Choć niezmiernie cieszy mnie, gdy uczniowie wpadają do mojego gabinetu raz na jakiś czas, to wolałabym, aby oznajmiali swoje przybycie przed wejściem.

Policzki Sunset kolorem przypominały teraz jej szkarłatne włosy.

– Przepraszam, ś-śpieszyłam się! Powinnam była zapukać! – odpowiedziała, zrobiła krok w tył i zapukała do już szeroko otwartych drzwi.

– Proszę – powiedziała Celestia, pozwalając sobie na mały uśmieszek. – Proszę, usiądź. Czy mogę coś dla ciebie zrobić, Sunset Shimmer? Chyba że, oczywiście, dotyczy to tego, czego _nie mogę_ zrobić?

– O tym właśnie chciałam porozmawiać. Uważam, że pani decyzja jest nie w porządku.

– O?

Sunset odchrząknęła.

– Cóż, rozumiem, że to, co stało się podczas festiwalu, technicznie kwalifikuje się jako przestępstwo i zgodnie ze szkolnym kodeksem to więcej niż dość, by skreślić je z listy uczniów, ale sądzę, że reprymenda by wystarczyła – powiedziała. – Te dziewczyny zasługują na drugą szansę. Nie trzeba ich od razu wyrzucać!

Celestia uniosła czubatą łyżeczkę cukru do swojego kubka. Poza posłodzeniem napoju zyskała dobry pretekst do zerwania kontaktu wzrokowego. I to w samą porę, bo inaczej wybuchnęłaby śmiechem, widząc, jak niedorzecznie niedoinformowana była Sunset. Jednakże, zamiast od razu wyjaśnić całą sprawę, Celestia zdecydowała zrobić z tego małą próbę charakteru dla dziewczyny. Skorzystała z okazji tym chętniej, że rzadko miała okazję poćwiczyć się w roli złego gliny, zwłaszcza odkąd ponownie zatrudniła swoją siostrę. Wicedyrektor Lunie przychodziło to naturalnie i nie miała sobie równych na tym polu.

Tak, to z pewnością będzie zabawne.

Celestia zamieszała herbatę, jakby słodycz rozpuszczających się kryształków miała jakoś zrekompensować gorzki ton, którego zamierzała użyć. Odchyliła się na krześle, składając palce w piramidkę.

– Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałam – powiedziała powoli – przychodzisz do mojego gabinetu, bez zapowiedzi, próbując zmienić moją decyzję, która jest ostateczna i do której mam pełne prawo, biorąc pod uwagę moje stanowisko w tej placówce?

Sunset już miała wykrztusić jakąś odpowiedź, ale z zażenowania zabrakło jej słów.

– Wcale nie! No, właściwie to tak, z pewnego punktu widzenia, tylko… em…

– Tylko co?

– Tylko że _mnie_ dała pani szansę po Jesiennym Balu – powiedziała szybko, unikając srogiego spojrzenia Celestii. – Moje wybryki zostawiły wielką dziurę w ziemi i zmieniły wejście w stertę cegieł. To, co zrobiły Adagio i reszta, nie różni się od tego, co ja próbowałam osiągnąć. – Sunset skrzywiła się i potarła kark. – No, może tylko tym, że przynajmniej nie zniszczyły szkolnego dziedzińca. Czemu miałyby zostać wyrzucone, skoro _mnie_ to nie spotkało?

Słysząc to, Celestia się rozluźniła. Doszły ją słuchy, że Sunset stała się ostatnio milsza i bardziej otwarta na innych, ale nie spodziewała się wywołać u niej takiej skromności. Być może trochę za bardzo się wczuła w swoją rolę, a być może Sunset, zwykle śmiała i rezolutna, nie była do końca świadoma, co w ogóle przywiodło ją do tego gabinetu. W każdym razie jej zdecydowanie było niezaprzeczalne.

– Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, dlaczego pozwoliłam ci zostać w Liceum Canterlot? – zapytała Celestia. – To była trudna decyzja, a przekonanie władz, by się nie wtrącały, nie było ani trochę prostsze. Może i nie ma praw regulujących pozaziemskie fenomeny jak twój przypadek, ale zniszczenie publicznej własności, liczne manipulacje i usiłowanie uprowadzenia nieletnich w niecnych zamiarach były dostatecznymi powodami, żeby wysłać cię do poprawczaka. Fakt, że jesteś imigrantką, żyjącą na własną rękę bez prawnego opiekuna, też nie pomagał.

Celestia podeszła do okna i podciągnęła żaluzje, bo słońce już minęło jej stronę budynku. Przyjemne popołudniowe światło wlało się do pokoju, rzucając swoje promienie na Sunset i rozpraszając się na drobinkach kurzu, wirujących nad biurkiem.

– Wykorzystałam swoje znajomości, spotkałam się z władzami, uspokoiłam hordy rodziców, absolutnie oburzonych tym, co się stało lub mogło stać ich dzieciom. – Celestia odwróciła się do Sunset. – Pozwoliłam ci zostać, bo znałam cię przed tym incydentem i wiedziałam, że byłaś jedną z najlepszych uczennic w historii tej szkoły. W holu wiszą zdjęcia przedstawiające ciebie jako trzykrotną Księżniczkę Jesiennego Balu. Twoje stopnie były znakomite, a chęć ciągłego samodoskonalenia godna podziwu – dodała. – Pozwoliłam ci zostać, bo wierzyłam w osobę, którą możesz być, gdy dajesz z siebie wszystko. Jednakże w ciągu ostatnich dwóch dni nie zauważyłam, by Adagio, Aria i Sonata były zdolne do czegokolwiek poza stwarzaniem problemów.

Sunset nie odpowiedziała od razu i przez chwilę Celestia myślała, że przesadziła.

– Gdyby mnie pani wtedy wyrzuciła – powiedziała w końcu Sunset – to nigdy nie poznałabym w pełni Applejack i reszty. Nigdy nie zawarłabym przyjaźni, które sprawiły, że jestem tym, kim jestem. Tak jak pani, one we mnie wierzyły, a ja wierzę, że te dziewczyny mogą nauczyć się tego, co ja. Potrzebują tylko czasu i szansy, by się zmienić – dodała, zbierając się na odwagę, by spojrzeć Celestii w oczy. – Proszę to jeszcze przemyśleć.

Twarz Celestii nie wyrażała niczego. Kobieta nie chciała, by Sunset zauważyła, jak dumna z niej teraz była i jak ją cieszyło, że nowe przyjaźnie pomogły jej stać się lepszą osobą. Liceum Canterlot było siedzibą wiedzy, ale Celestia zawsze kładła nacisk na wpojenie uczniom zasad moralnych, tak często lekceważonych w dzisiejszym świecie. Sunset czekała jeszcze długa droga, ale zmierzała w dobrym kierunku, jeden dobry uczynek po drugim.

Celestia wróciła na krzesło.

– Powinnaś wiedzieć, że nie wyrzuciłam Dazzlings – powiedziała. – Porozmawiałyśmy sobie i zaproponowałam im miejsce w naszej szkole, jeśli tylko wyrażą chęć nauki i zaczną wykorzystywać swoje talenty do czegoś innego niż manipulacja innymi.

Uśmiech równie szeroki, jak ten, który ukrywała Celestia, pojawił się na twarzy Sunset, rozjaśniając jej ponury nastrój.

– Czyli ich pani NIE wyrzuca! Och, to wspaniała wiadomość! – powiedziała z ulgą, osuwając się na krześle. Niemal natychmiast się wyprostowała. – Ale zaraz, czy to znaczy, że zdecydowały się zostać? Słyszałam plotki, że wicedyrektor Luna odprowadziła je do wyjścia i że nie wydawały się z tego powodu bardzo zadowolone. Zostają tu, tak?

Gdy wszystko poza jedną rzeczą stało się jasne, Celestia podniosła kubek i wzięła rozgrzewający łyk swojego ulubionego napoju, idealnie współgrającego z ogarniającym ją przyjemnym uczuciem.

– Tylko jedna.

*

Sala gimnastyczna była pusta, bo dziś nie odbywały się żadne lekcje WF-u. W piątki pani Spitfire i pan Soarin prowadzili jakiś specjalistyczny trening w lokalnej jednostce wojskowej. W końcu oboje byli weteranami, zdolnymi zmienić zwykłą rozgrzewkę w wyczerpującą musztrę. Zwłaszcza pani Spitfire – czy też „Szalona Pułkownik Spitfire”, jak mówili na nią uczniowie.

Sunset znalazła właśnie tę jedną dziewczynę, siedzącą samotnie w górnym rzędzie głównej trybuny. Z całej trójki akurat ta dziewczyna nie wyglądała jej na kogoś zainteresowanego uczeniem się czegokolwiek, ale jeśli tylko chciała, to Sunset zamierzała dać z siebie wszystko, by jej pomóc. Jej przyjaciółki robiły to dla niej wiele razy, nawet gdy cała szkoła ciągle jej nienawidziła po Jesiennym Balu. To one jako pierwsze wyciągnęły do niej przyjazną dłoń i w ogóle z nią rozmawiały, a teraz Sunset chciała zrobić dla kogoś to samo.

– Hej, Sonata – powiedziała. – Mogę się przysiąść?

Sonata Dusk wpatrywała się w przestrzeń, daleko poza ściany i pokryte ochronną siatką okna sali gimnastycznej. Z najbardziej beznamiętnym wyrazem twarzy, jaki mogła mieć żyjąca istota, wyglądała, jakby duchem była gdzie indziej, i dopiero ręka Sunset, którą zamachała jej przed oczami, wyrwała ją z otępienia.

– O! Sunset! Nie zauważyłam cię.

– Wydajesz się strasznie zamyślona. Nad czym się tak zastanawiasz?

Oczy Sonaty zwęziły się, gdy spojrzała w głąb siebie w poszukiwaniu odpowiedzi. Stan ekstremalnego skupienia zawładnął całą jej twarzą, ale gdy żadna ilość marszczenia brwi czy zagryzania warg nie starczyła, poddała się i wzruszyła ramionami.

– Nie wiem. Nad czym bym się miała zastanawiać?

Sunset zachichotała, podchodząc do dziewczyny.

– Też nie wiem – powiedziała. – Słuchaj, podobno zostajesz z nami. Chcę, byś wiedziała, że moim zdaniem to wspaniale. Ale i tak wciąż zastanawiam się, dlaczego. Zawsze trzymałyście się razem, we trójkę, a jednak pozostałe odeszły.

– Dziwnie się czuję – odpowiedziała Sonata. – Byłyśmy razem przez tak długi czas, a teraz to skończone. Znaczy, Dagie zawsze była mózgiem naszego zespołu, ona mówiła mi i Arii, co robić. Teraz, gdy jej nie ma, jestem po prostu… zagubiona. Nie wiem, co powinnam zrobić.

– No, a do czego chciałabyś dojść?

Sonata zamrugała zaskoczona.

– Ale ja się nigdzie nie wybieram. Myślałam, że fajnie będzie zostać w szkole. Okolica jest miła. Ludzie są mili. I przerwy obiadowe! – powiedziała, po czym wydała z siebie smutne westchnienie. – Nie żebyśmy mogły jakoś wrócić do Equestrii czy coś.

– Czemu nie? Mogłabym skontaktować się z Twilight po drugiej stronie. Może otworzyć dla ciebie portal, gdybyś chciała.

– Nie, nie rozumiesz! – odparła Sonata. Skuliła się na krześle, opierając brodę na kolanach, i znów wgapiła się w przestrzeń. – Nie możemy wrócić. Zniszczyłyście nasze naszyjniki, samo źródło tego, kim jesteśmy. Lub byłyśmy.

– Nie wierzę, że to mówię, ale nie nadążam.

Sonata się zaśmiała.

– Och, ja jestem świetna w nadążaniu! Wystarczy tylko iść za kimś krok w krok. Żaden problem.

– Chodziło mi o to, że…

– Wiem, o co ci chodziło, nie jestem głupia. Wiem, że nie jestem za mądra, ale aż tak głupia to też nie – powiedziała Sonata. – Po prostu nie wiem, jak ci to wyjaśnić. Dagie zrobiłaby to znacznie lepiej. – Spojrzała na Sunset. – Czy kiedykolwiek byłaś syreną? Sunęłaś swobodnie nad lądem jako bezcielesny duch? Jak, no wiesz, te, którymi was zaatakowałyśmy?

Sunset nie wiedziała wiele o syrenach, poza tym, co Twilight powiedziała jej i reszcie.

– Nie wydawały się materialne, jeśli do tego zmierzasz – odparła. – Pamiętaj, że jestem kucykiem zmienionym w człowieka. Przejście było nieco dezorientujące, ale nie takie złe.

Sonata potrząsnęła głową.

– Tobie było łatwiej, bo zmieniłaś się z jednej fizycznej formy w inną. Mnie to nigdy nie ograniczało – powiedziała, machając rękami jak pijana ośmiornica. – Nie urodziłam się z niczym takim, przez co wyganiające zaklęcie Star Swirla ledwo zakapowało, co gdzie dać.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że coś przez nie straciłyście?

– Do niedawna nie. Widzisz, moc syreny pochodzi z jej „serca” i wydobywa się na zewnątrz jako muzyka. Przez piosenkę. Nucenie. Melodię. Nie z tego, co bije. – Sonata opuściła nogi i wskazała na swoją pierś. – W naszym świecie istoty takie jak syreny, windigowie czy astrale go nie mają.

– Mów dalej.

Sonata gapiła się na swoje trampki. Jej głos drżał coraz bardziej z każdym wypowiadanym słowem.

– Choć były częścią nas w Equestrii, nasze „serca” pojawiły się w tym świecie jako rubinowe naszyjniki. My… nadal istniejemy, ponieważ otrzymałyśmy nową postać, ale jeśli spróbujemy wrócić do Equestrii, będziemy niekompletne. I przestaniemy istnieć.

Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na Sunset oczami mokrymi od łez.

– Chcesz wiedzieć, czemu wciąż tu jestem? Wolałam zostać, bo wolę żyć! – powiedziała – Nie chcę odchodzić, Sunset. Nie chcę.

Sunset wiedziała, jak Sonata może się czuć. Czuła się tak samo, gdy odkryła, że nie ma już swojej magicznej mocy. W Equestrii był to jej największy talent, czego dowodził jej znaczek, ale tu znów była jak gładki boczek. Różniło je tylko to, że jej magia nie została zabrana całkowicie, więc gdyby kiedykolwiek wróciła – jeśli w ogóle – znów mogłaby jej zaczerpnąć. Sonata jednak została tego pozbawiona. Kimkolwiek była i cokolwiek reprezentowała, zostało zniszczone wraz z naszyjnikami. Zniknęło na zawsze.

Sunset przysunęła się bliżej.

– Hej, już dobrze. Nie musisz odchodzić – zapewniła. – Możesz nawet zamieszkać u mnie, jeśli chcesz. Dyrektor Celestia na pewno pomoże ci zdobyć potrzebne rzeczy, byś mogła się tu z nami uczyć. Wszyscy ci pomożemy!

– Niby czemu? – wypaliła Sonata. Jej oddech się rwał, a łzy spływały po policzkach. – Byłaś z nimi, a my byłyśmy dla was okropne! Dla was wszystkich! Czemu miałabyś się mną przejmować? Czemu miałabyś się martwić kimś, kto nawet nie wie, czym się stał?

– Bo w coś wierzę.

– Niby w co?

Usta Sunset wykrzywiły się w nieco niesymetrycznym uśmiechu. Wyciągnęła ręce i mocno objęła Sonatę.

– W przyjaźń.

* * *

_Droga księżniczko Twilight!_

_Jedna z Dazzlings, Sonata Dusk, zdecydowała się zostać w Liceum Canterlot, a dyrektor Celestia uczyniła mnie jej „aniołem stróżem”. Nieźle jak na byłą demonicę, nie? Nie będę jej nadzorować, oczywiście, raczej się nią zaopiekuję. Zabawne, nigdy nie musiałam troszczyć się o kogokolwiek poza sobą. Ale to miłe uczucie._

_Jest o wiele za wcześnie, by podzielić się jakimikolwiek pożytecznymi obserwacjami, ale czy wiedziałaś, że to Sonata przygotowała ten owocowy poncz na przyjęcie otwierające Bitwę Zespołów? Osobiście uważam, że był przepyszny. Coś mi mówi, że to tylko jedna z wielu rzeczy, jakimi nas zaskoczy w nadchodzących dniach._

_Muszę lecieć. Pozdrów ode mnie Spike’a!_

_Twoja przyjaciółka,_

_Sunset Shimmer_


End file.
